


all the shapes you make

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, I can't believe I did this, Injury, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh um, Overstimulation, Rimming, Trans Character, i have a math test tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama gets braces</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the shapes you make

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i took something pure and  
> based off of this AWESOME ART i'm so so sorry
> 
> http://snotmcgee.tumblr.com/post/138906616677/lis-t-e-n

Kageyama won’t open his mouth.

“I-it’s really not that big of a deal.” Hinata tries, poking at Kageyama’s lips. “I swear, you still look great to me.”

“Shut up,” He responds, _finally_. Hinata bites his lip to keep from laughing at the flash of silver railroad tracks on Kageyama’s teeth. “They hurt.”

“Yeah?” Hinata scoots closer to his boyfriend, “want me to help?”

“If you kiss me, I’ll kick you,” Kageyama says, holds his hand over his mouth. “I don’t even know where my tongue is.”

“I won’t!” Hinata rests his palms on Kageyama’s thighs. He tugs on his legs to pull Kageyama to the edge of the bed. “Not on the mouth, at least.”

“Wha- _now_?”

“Now,” Hinata pulls Kageyama’s jeans down, lets them pool at his ankles, and presses his lips to Kageyama’s stomach. “You won’t think about them.”

“I don’t know about that,” Kageyama mutters, running his tongue over his teeth, but he complies when Hinata pushes him onto his back. “They really _do_ hur- _okay-_ ”

Hinata giggles, mouthing at Kageyama’s inner thighs and setting the heel of his hand on Kageyama’s pelvis to keep him from moving.

“Relax,” Hinata coos, pets Kageyama through his underwear, “that’s it, baby.” Kageyama gasps, his hips jumping.

“Don’t call me that.” A plea, and Hinata feels Kageyama’s thighs jerk to cage him in when he pulls back.

“Aw,” Hinata frowns, one, two seconds, and he yanks Kageyama’s briefs down to his knees, running his fingers over Kageyama’s center. “But it gets you so _wet_.”

Kageyama screws his eyes shut.

Hinata rubs him; small, insistent circles on Kageyama’s clit, dipping touches along his entrance, so, _so_ good but-

“Shouyou,” Kageyama clutches his hair, bites his nails into Hinata’s shoulder. “I- _Shouyou_.”

“Hm?” Hinata looks almost bored, never ceasing the steady movement of his wrist. “Want me to stop?”

“No,” Kageyama heaves, curses himself for sounding so _desperate_ , “No, I want to- _ow, fuck_.”

“What?” Hinata stops, scrambling. “Did I hurt you? Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I cut my nails and-”

“Nnn,” Kageyama tries, his mouth clamped shut. “No.”

“What, then?” Hinata’s flitting around him, bouncing on the bed.

“I bit my tongue.” Kageyama lisps, and parts his lips.

“Jesus,” Hinata says, paling, and topples backwards off the bed.

Kageyama blinks and shakes movement into his limbs, sticking his head over the edge of the bed.

“Shouyou?”

He registers the blood dripping from his mouth and bites down on his shirt to stem it.

“Hey, Shouyou, I’m fine!” Kageyama says. “Uh. Wake up, please, you’re kind of freaking me out.” Kageyama _hates_ braces.

“Huh.” Hinata keeps his eyes shut. “You’re bleeding.”

“Nothing major!” Kageyama says, tastes iron sour and acrid at the back of his palate. “You've seen me get hit in the face before. I got a nosebleed, remember?”

“That was  _funny_ ,” Hinata’s taking shallow, weak breaths, his eyelids fluttering. “Hilarious, really. This is not funny.”

“It kind of is,” he says, even though Hinata’s right. This _isn’t_ funny; his mouth throbs, the wires cutting into his gums, and his tongue feels too big to stay behind his lips. Hinata groans, grips Kageyama’s hand, and stands.

“I’m just gonna have to do a really good job, huh?” Hinata grins at him, horribly handsome. “Lie back,” he says. Kageyama does, knows Hinata could make this so good for him _or_ he could torture Kageyama till he’s sobbing, screaming, _breathing_ only when Hinata lets him. “Good boy.” Hinata’s teeth gleam. He draws a finger slow over Kageyama’s entrance, licking it into his mouth. “How many?”

Kageyama’s eyes widen.

“I’m sore,” he tries, but Hinata shrugs, indifferent. “I won’t be able to _move_ , Shouyou.”

“That’s how I like you.” Hinata pulls his legs apart. “Let’s try for three.”

“ _Three_ ,” Kageyama squirms as Hinata edges closer, walks his fingers up Kageyama’s inner thighs, “I’m gonna d- _oh my god_ -”

Hinata presses the flat of his tongue to Kageyama’s clit, slipping two fingers inside him and curling, the calloused pads of his fingers dragging rough over his walls.

“To-bi-o,” he says, speaks Kageyama’s name right against him. Kageyama knots his fingers into Hinata’s hair and feels the blip of Hinata’s grin, the feral baring of teeth on his pelvis, and Hinata’s _dives_.

“Shou-” Kageyama’s voice tears, snags on it’s way out of his mouth, “fingers, _please_ .” Hinata obeys, curves them to scrape _just right_ and make Kageyama keen and grab at him.

“There we go, that’s it, baby,” Hinata whispers, a filthy, obscene mantra between hard sucks to his clit. “Come on, I know you’re close.”

Kageyama’s vision blanches, burning, bright white, and Hinata laps at him through his orgasm, spreading his hands over Kageyama’s stomach.

“Turn over.” Hinata’s fingers, evil, dirty fingers, insistent on his hips. He falls onto his forearms when Hinata’s fingers dip shallowly into him, and jumps when Hinata’s lips graze his ass. “I could come just from this,” Hinata presses a kiss to his rim, smiles, then his hands are pulling Kageyama’s cheeks apart and he’s licking hotly over him, messy and drooling. Kageyama’s gut tightens when he hears Hinata moan.

“You’re-” Kageyama bucks backwards, whines when Hinata’s palm connects with his ass. “ _Fuck_. You’re getting off on this.”

Hinata laughs, pulls back.

“Of course I am. I wish you could see yourself,” Hinata leans in again, spreads Kageyama  open, pumps his fingers in time with strokes to his cock. “You’re so poised and perfect on the court,” slow, scalding licks, “and I get to see you this messed up.” Kageyama feels the bedsheet tear, feels his nails cut through fabric. “I get to _mess you up_.” Kageyama’s gasping, shuddering, forcing himself onto Hinata’s tongue until he’s coming again, his face pressed into his pillow.

“Three’s the charm,” Hinata sings, crawling up beside him. Kageyama shakes his head.

“I can’t.”

“You can,” Hinata strokes him slow, minds Kageyama’s clit. “I know you can, baby, come on.” Kageyama blinks, wipes away his tears. “I’ll stop if you really want me to.” Kageyama shakes his head, determined, and Hinata kisses his cheek.

This time, it’s gentle, cresting low in Kageyama’s stomach and making him sob against Hinata’s clavicle. Kageyama's breath picks up once more, pulls him into an arc, stringing him tight like a puppet. Hinata’s other hand works himself over till he’s cursing quietly, his lips pressed to Kageyama’s temple.

“Hey,” he says, once Kageyama's eyes open again. “Too much?”

“My mouth hurts.”

“ _My_ mouth hurts!” Hinata laughs, lifts his hand to massage his jaw. “Really, though. You’re okay?”

“I’m sleeping, now.”

“I love you,” Hinata says, and something bursts in Kageyama’s chest, aching, and Kageyama almost fears it's his heart. “You don’t have to say it back, I know you do.”

Kageyama shifts closer, sighs, and knows he does.

  
  
  



End file.
